deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LeTotalMemer2/DB: Smokey vs. McGruff
Note: The Actual DB Is scaling them to animals. I will as well. Also, This is only using their old PSA's. ' ' Smokey vs. McGruff is a What-If? Death Battle, Fight written by Pikart767, and Results written by LTM2. Interlude Wiz: PSA'S. Stuff that teach us what not to do. Boomstick: Whether it'd be Crime, to forest fires. Wiz: Smokey the Bear, Preventing Forest Fires for 70 years. Boomstick: And McGruff the Crime Dog, Preventing Crime for 40 years. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who could win, A DEATH BATTLE. Pre-Fight and FIGHT (Written by Pikart767, and LeTotalMemer) Wiz: All Right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Some forest in America. The scene starts above a forest on a cool, spring day in America. Smoke was seen being expelled above the forest, caused by a campfire set up by a criminal on the run, hiding in the forest to avoid being caught by the police force in the area. The criminal looked at the stolen goods placed in a bag, multiple jewels and valuable gemstones glistening back at him. Rustling was heard in the woods behind him, the criminal turning around and taking out a small handgun, but before he could even shoot, a canine lept right onto him, and pinned him to the ground, causing him to drop his gun, it skidding across the grass as it lands multiple feet away from his reach. The criminal instantly realized who it was. “M-McGruff?!” The crime dog, still pinning the burgiler to the ground, replied. “You can’t make your crimes go away by running away from them.” McGruff said, taking out a pair of handcuffs. The criminal, in an act of panic, attempted to grab a log from his campfire and hit the crime dog with it. However, McGruff grabbed his hand and slammed it to the ground while the criminal was holding the burning piece of firewood, the criminal letting go as the log rolled right up into a bush. The bush caught fire almost immediately. “That can’t be good.” McGruff stated, looking at the beginning fire, which quickly started to spread between bush to bush and tree to tree. From the woods, walked out a bear, a shovel on his back and wearing a hat and pants, the hat having the name of the bear, “Smokey” written on it, while on the belt there was also the name ironed into it. As he walked up to the clearing, he was clearly angry at the started fire, and clear negligence of his advice. “Which one of you started this fire.” Smokey said, glaring into the crime dog’s eyes. The criminal was quick to speak. “I-It was him!” The criminal shouted out, pointing at the crime dog. McGruff was surprised by this claim, as Smokey’s glare intensified. Smokey sighed, before taking getting into a fight position. “Look buddy, only you can prevent forest fires…” McGruff saw what was about to happen, quickly handcuffing the criminal and knocking him out with a swift blow to the head. McGruff got up onto his feet, and off the criminal, getting into a fight posture himself. “...but not even YOU can prevent THIS!” FIGHT! McGruff quickly started with taking out the remote, about to freeze Smokey in time to finish this quick. However, before he could, the remote was slapped right out of his hand, landing away into the brush of the forest. Smokey quickly followed up with attempting to slash at the crime dog with his claws, which McGruff ducked under, and followed with an uppercut to the bear’s jaw, causing him to stumble back. McGruff followed up with attempting to land a punch into Smokey’s stomach, which didn’t do much, as Smokey grabbed McGruff and slammed him into the ground, cracking the earth from the force of the blow. Smokey slammed both his fists down at the crime dog, who quickly rolled away, leaving the bear to miss and instead, hit the ground directly. McGruff took this time to land an axe kick right into the back of the bear’s head, slamming his head down into the already damaged ground. Smokey put his head back up from the ground, quickly grabbing McGruff’s leg, who attempted to land another axe kick into his head. Smokey got up, before slamming McGruff into the ground multiple times, before throwing him into one of the trees. The crime dog got back up, and Delivered an axe kick to Smokey's Leg. McGruff Proceeded to punch Smokey in the face Multiple times. Smokey threw McGruff off, and grabbed a log. "Take a bite out of this!" Smokey threw the log at McGruff, who was tossed back. McGruff grabbed onto a tree branch, landed on it, before jumping onto another tree. McGruff didn't notice... but a tree branch had caught on fire, and soon when he did notice, he jumped and landed on Smokey. Boy, Smokey was angry. Smokey then Roared at McGruff, before taking the shovel off his back and hitting McGruff in the head, as McGruff stumbled back. Smokey then tried to hit him again, but McGruff grabbed it this time, and both wrestled over the shovel... until Smokey overpowered McGruff and Knocked him back. A ring of fire appeared between the two... Smokey then threw his shovel in a boomerang type style... in which it actually worked. The Tree fell... one Shadow was trying to hold it up, but he just couldn't. The tree crushed the loser, as the smoke revealed, the winner... was Smokey. KO! Results. (Written by LeTotalMemer2) Boomstick: Is it sad i was rooting for the dog. Wiz: No actually. This battle was surprisingly close, but if we look feat wise... yeah Smokey kinda stomped. Boomstick: Plus, Smokey is a God Damn Bear! Wiz: Plus, Smokey was stronger. Smokey has taken down 3 wolves, with nothing but a stick. McGruff doesn't really have anything to work with. Boomstick: "But Wiz, what about McGruff stopping time!" Wiz: While McGruff can stop time, He really can't interact with anything in the real world. He only uses this to talk to people. Boomstick: Plus, Smokey has been doing this stuff for 70 years. McGruff has been doing it for fourty. Boomstck: Looks like McGruff didn't have the Bear Necessities for this fight. Smokey: +Stronger +More Experienced +More Weapons =Both reduced Crime and Forest fires. -Less Agile -Less Intelligent Loser: McGruff: +More Intelligent +More Agile =Both reduced forest fires and crimes - Pretty Much Everything else Post-Fight Scene... Ben: AND CUT! McGruff is seen okay, as he puts up the tree, and gets up. McGruff: Hello kids, it's me, McGruff the Crime Dog. Smokey: and Me, Smokey the Bear. McGruff: Every year, forest fires are caused, and kids are getting hurt. Smokey: So please drown, and stir your fires. Because Only you can prevent Forest fires. McGruff: Help us take a bite out of crime. Next Time So, we have a pile of shit fighting a ghost rabbid? This will probably turn out good. Category:Blog posts